world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020214beausami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 01:04 -- 01:05 CA: Hey Sami, you ok?... 01:05 AA: What do you mean? 01:05 AA: I'm a little worried about Tlaloc, if that's what you mean. 01:06 CA: Well, you got water and salt all over you, then Aura almost died, then Jack did his Jack stuff... 01:06 AA: He's on Prospit, right? Do you know if he's died yet? We can probably save him like we did Aura if Jack kills him. 01:06 CA: so yeah... 01:06 CA: Yes, I suppose we can try... 01:06 AA: Yeah. That did all suck. But Aura's okay now and she doesn't seem to upset....plus she's looking all cute over there with Nate. 01:07 AA: I hope Doir cuts out that holy water thing soon though. I'm starting to think he doesn't trust me anymore. 01:07 -- arcaneArtisan AA pouts a little. -- 01:07 CA: He thinks your possessed by evil demons... 01:08 AA: And I JUST changed into this outfit and it's new and doesn't even have any paint on it but now it's all wet. 01:08 AA: And salty. 01:08 CA: I asked him to not and to apologize but he refuses to talk to you... 01:08 AA: ...and I'm not sure what he put in this holy water, but it smells funny. 01:08 AA: But he seemed fine when we were talking over Pesterchum! 01:08 AA: Why's he refusing to talk all of a sudden? 01:09 CA: Well yeah... 01:09 CA: he probably thinks you can't demon curse him over pesterchum... 01:09 -- arcaneArtisan AA sighs. -- 01:09 CA: I'm sorry... 01:10 AA: I guess I should get used to this. LOGAT is probably going to be nothing but this sort of thing. 01:10 AA: People hating me and being afraid of me even though I'm trying to help them. 01:10 CA: Why would people hate you in LOGAT?... 01:11 AA: Well I'm a witch. And the place doesn't exactly sound witch-friendly. 01:11 AA: And it was Spook Central, too. 01:12 -- chessAficionado CA eyes go wide as she remembers what she learned about witch hunts -- 01:12 CA: Well... 01:13 CA: If they ever try to burn you at the stake... 01:13 CA: I'll be there to make sure it rains... 01:14 -- arcaneArtisan AA smiles sweetly, takes Beau's hand, and leans against her. -- 01:14 AA: Thanks. I know if you're there with me I won't have anything to worry about. 01:15 CA: Yeah, of course... 01:18 CA: What do you think LOAAF will be like?... 01:19 AA: Hmmm. Well Butler's been there for a month or two, so it'll probably be SPOTLESS. 01:19 AA: All the amber will be shined to a mirror finish. 01:19 AA: And the fools will have perfectly pressed suits. 01:19 CA: yeah but... 01:19 CA: what if they don't... 01:19 AA: Then we'll have to get on to him for slacking! 01:20 CA: I mean those crowtantulas where pretty strong... 01:20 CA: I prototyped a black queen... 01:20 CA: What if they were too strong for him?... 01:20 AA: Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine. 01:21 AA: But we'll make sure to find him quick. And then get him back to your place, and then I'll use a bunch of grist to turn it into an impenetrable fortress! 01:21 CA: Oh yeah, you'll have server capabilities won't you... 01:22 AA: Yeah. So we won't have to rely on JACK this time. >:[ 01:22 CA: You could even SPY on people... 01:22 -- arcaneArtisan AA grins at Beau wickedly. -- 01:22 AA: Who would I want to spy on? 01:23 CA: Oh ~I~ don't know... 01:24 CA: There are a lot of people to spy on, in this team... 01:26 AA: I suppose I *could* subtly make some romantic atmosphere for Nate and Aura to encourage their relationship. Or maybe I could do the same for some other couple will occur to me who I can't even think of right now. 01:26 -- arcaneArtisan AA rolls her eyes and smiles. -- 01:27 CA: Maybe you could start by putting my bathtub back, and fixing the wall... 01:27 CA: I mean really, a bathtub? Through the wall?... 01:28 AA: Oh, yeah, I guess I should do that. 01:28 AA: It seemed like a good idea at the time! 01:28 AA: I thought it would make Butler start cleaning instead of hassling you! 01:28 CA: No, it made him... 01:28 AA: Only he....kind of stopped hassling you before I finished doing it. 01:28 -- chessAficionado CA goes wide eyed -- 01:28 CA: it made him run away... 01:29 AA: Oh god. You mean....it was my fault? 01:29 CA: what if we went to a part of the house that wasn't transported... 01:29 AA: No way, Beau! There's no way that happened. Your house is too big for him to have gotten that far fast enough! 01:29 CA: y..yeah you're right... 01:30 -- arcaneArtisan AA hugs Beau tight. -- 01:30 CA: I'm just worrying for no reason... 01:30 AA: Yeah. It'll be okay. 01:30 -- chessAficionado CA returns the hug -- 01:30 AA: I'm....I'm sorry I threw the bathtub through your wall though. 01:30 CA: I'm sorry I made a joke about you being kinda blind... 01:31 AA: Oh, that. It's fine. I *am* kind of blind. 01:32 AA: Oh! That reminds me though. Now that we'll have access to an alchemiter, I can try to make some glasses. 01:33 CA: Man, now I want to pour some coffee on doir's head, see how he likes it... 01:33 AA: No, leave him alone. If he doesn't like me anymore I'll....I'll just give him space. 01:33 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks really sad about the idea. -- 01:34 AA: I don't want to make him feel bad for being scared. I guess he's got every reason to be. 01:34 AA: ...are you ever scared of me, Beau? 01:35 CA: Not really know, I know you could never hurt someone if you could help it... 01:35 CA: *no not know what... 01:36 AA: Yeah....but what about if I *can't* help it? Maybe you SHOULD be scared of me. 01:36 AA: Actually, after you first told me about what happened to me, I ALMOST asked you to stay away from me, so I couldn't hurt you. Then I remembered that conversation we had about Balish and Libby and how Balish was pushing her away to keep her safe, and how I promised I wouldn't do that to you... 01:37 CA: Yeah remember?... 01:37 CA: We promised... 01:37 AA: ...so you're lucky you made me make that promise, I guess. Or maybe unlucky, depending how things work out. 01:37 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks troubled. -- 01:37 CA: Please... 01:38 CA: don't say things like that... 01:38 AA: I'm really scared I'll end up hurting one of you one day. Especially you. 01:39 CA: No, don't say that, because you won't... 01:39 CA: Because if you do then Nate will have to kill you and... 01:39 -- chessAficionado CA stops as tears brim her eyes -- 01:39 AA: Oh god. He didn't TELL you about that, did he? 01:40 CA: I don't want to lose you Sami... 01:40 AA: Because I didn't actually ASK him to or anything. I just told him I wouldn't hate him for it if he did. 01:40 AA: I don't want to lose you either, Beau. Especially not because some monster got inside my head and hurt you with my own hands. 01:43 CA: I... I won't let that happen... 01:45 CA: and I'll keep saying that because I refuse to think of the alternate outcomes... 01:45 AA: Promise? 01:45 CA: I can't make a promise I know I can't keep... 01:46 -- arcaneArtisan AA sniffs, but nods. -- 01:46 CA: I'm not scared of you Sami... 01:46 CA: I'm scared of what will happen to you... 01:47 AA: What do you mean? Like you think I'll grow tentacles or I'll lose my freckles or something? 01:48 AA: Because honestly, I'd be fine with the second thing. The freckles make me look SO dorky. 01:48 CA: no... they're cute... 01:49 AA: Pfft. You're just saying that because you're my girlfriend. 01:49 CA: I'd say it if I wasn't... 01:50 -- arcaneArtisan AA sighs but nuzzles a little closer. -- 01:50 AA: Well then what did you mean? 01:51 CA: Well, Nate's certainly taken your advice to heart... 01:51 AA: What do you mean? About Aura? 01:51 CA: About... 01:51 CA: shooting you... 01:51 AA: Oh! 01:52 AA: Yeah. That's a little scary, I guess. 01:52 CA: What did you think I was talking about!?... 01:52 AA: I mean I REALLY don't want to die. Especially not if I end up stuck in Jack's gallery forever. 01:53 CA: Do you think that it's possible to rescue your body from there?... 01:53 AA: But it's better than hurting you guys. 01:53 AA: Ummm....maybe? But even if you did I think I'd still be stuck in that time warp. 01:53 AA: I mean I guess Kate could end the time warp, but Jack would probably just punish HER for it if she did. 01:53 CA: I'm sure Kate could fix it... 01:54 CA: Well we stopped that just now... 01:54 CA: Maybe me and Nate just need to work together again... 01:54 AA: Hmm. It'd be risky. But I guess maybe it'd be possible. 01:55 CA: Man I'm... 01:55 AA: But I wouldn't want you guys to take the risk of getting yourselves on his radar! 01:55 CA: really glad that plan worked... 01:55 AA: Yeah. Me too. I knew you guys could do it. 01:56 AA: But I was so happy that it worked out. Maybe Nate will take this as evidence that he's better than he thinks he is. And maybe YOU could see how awesome your power is, too! 01:56 AA: It's not just "lighting up rooms." 01:56 AA: You and Nate and Kate working together saved the day! 01:56 AA: ...after I ruined it, I mean. 01:58 CA: Ok I've had enough! You didn't ruin anything, you didn't do anything wrong! All you did was help your friends! The horrorterrors are the ones who ruined everything!... 01:58 CA: So stop blaming yourself!... 01:59 -- arcaneArtisan AA blinks in surprise. -- 01:59 AA: O....okay. 01:59 AA: I'm sorry! 01:59 CA: I... I'm sorry... 01:59 CA: I shouldn't yell like that... 01:59 AA: It's okay. 02:00 AA: ...I guess it's my own fault for ragging on your girlfriend, huh? 02:00 CA: Yeah, you mess with my girl you mess with me... 02:03 -- arcaneArtisan AA smiles and kisses Beau on the cheek. -- 02:03 AA: "Forgive me?" 02:04 CA: Ok, just this once... 02:08 CA: Anyway, I hate to leave but I have to speak to a few people... 02:09 AA: Okay. I probably should too. 02:09 AA: We don't have a long time to talk to the other teams before we go on. 02:09 CA: Yeah, speak to ya later... 02:28 AA: Oh, hey. I almost forgot! 02:28 CA: Hm?... 02:29 AA: Balish is kind of mad at you right now. It's totally my fault though. 02:29 CA: wha... 02:29 AA: When I told you about the situation with Null, I forgot to tell you that Libby was a bad person to go to for help. 02:29 AA: And it sounds like you did, and now he's ticked off. 02:29 CA: I see... 02:29 CA: I'll go speak to him then... 02:29 AA: For the time being, it'd probably be better to just avoid the subject of Null entirely around Libby. 02:30 AA: Yeah, please do. 02:30 AA: And I'm sorry I didn't think to warn you. 02:30 AA: About Libby not being on good terms with Null. 02:30 CA: It's no problem, really, I'l be off... 02:30 AA: Okay. Bye. -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 02:30 --